Us Davenports, Our King, Our Knight, and The Unknown
Us Davenports, Our King, Our Knight and The Unknown is the 32nd and final episode of season 4.5. This will be a one hour special Plot The Lab Rats get ready to face off with Krane, S-1 and Krane's bionic army in a battle to save humanity and mankind. Story The episode starts off at the bionic academy. The Lab Rats are training with each other ready to face off Krane. Hallie talks to Chase, telling him that she is worried that they wont win the battle. Chase pats her head telling her everything is going to be fine. All of a sudden, the computers in the lab explode and Victor Krane comes on one of the monitors, informing the Lab Rats that Mission Creek and everyone in it is being ripped piece by piece. Chase gathers the team and tells thim this it it. They all fist bump each other and they set out to destroy Krane. The Rats infiltrate Victor Krane's Lab and they take out all of the reinforcements. They reach the center of the lab only to find S-1 and more soldiers. Bree takes on S-1 and the rest take down the reinforcements. Chase kicks two of the soldiers to Adam and he blastwaves them. Leo shoots fireballs at two soldiers and spin kicks the third one in the face. Elena fights four soldiers and Mark blastwaves them. Donald takes out two soldiers and pushes one soldier in a fiery pot, followed by Douglas shooting 5 more. Sara uses her shockwave ability to take out five more soldiers. Hallie and Tex combine electrokenesis and earth to take out 7 soldiers. Zax and Aubree combine electric and the force field ball and lauch it at a metal bridge which made it break and drop the 3 soldiers and Marcus jumps up and beats up the 4th one. Bree uses her speed fighting on S-1, but it didnt effect her that much. S-1 starts choking Bree tells her that its over. Just as she is about to end it, Zax electrocutes her back and Marcus uses his Plasma Grenade ability, causing S-1 to fly into the wall. Aubree ties up S-1 and puts her next to the lab exit. A loud explosion is heard and Victor Krane jumps down where the team is. He tells them that this is the end and he starts throwing fireballs at them. Sara tries fighting him, but he grabs her leg and throws her to a wall. Chase and Leo charge at him but get electrocuted, followed by Bree and Tex speed punching his back. He doesnt feel a thing and blastwaves them to the wall. Mark duplicates himself and he and his duplicates shoot fire at Krane, but he simply absorbs it and shoots it back at him and the duplicates. Elena turns invisible and Zax shoots plasma balls at Krane and Aubree shoots force field balls at Krane. Little does he know that Elena is behind him and she uses Donalds bionic interupptor on his back. This shocks Krane and he falls on the floor. Just as Marcus is about to finish the job, Krane geoleaps behind Marcus and absorbs his bionics and punches him in the back, sending him flying. Hallie, Chase and Leo rush over to help him up. Hallie gets angry and screams at Krane. She begins to fight him. She uses her electrokenesis as electrical fists to punch Krane with electric. She makes Krane fall and she repeatedley punches him in the stomach with her electrical fists. Then she repeadedley punches him in the face. Krane uses a force field blast ability to move her away. He uses his molecular kenesis to pick her up. He throws her in the air and shoots a fire beam at her stomach and she lands on the ground with smoke coming out of her stomach Chase rushes to her and she looks at him. He tears a little and she says "Don't cry, if i die..at least i died doing something..something worthwhile." This makes Chase sad and he picks Hallie up and carefully gives her to Bree and Bree puts Hallie's hand over her neck. Chase looks at Krane and yells "Thats it...i am sick and tired of this! You almost killed my friend and NOW IM GONNA DESTROY YOU!". Chase's eyes turn blue and uses his bionic staff and it also turns red. Leo yells "Yeah, what he said!" and his eyes also turn blue and his fireballs turn dark red. Adam and Bree yell "Lets do it" and their eyes also turn blue and their abilities turn red. Elena, Mark and Zax yell out "For The World!!!" and their eyes turn blue and their abilities turn red. Sara, Aubree, and Tex yell out "We'll defeat you!!" followed by Marcus shrugging his sholders and saying "Eh.." And their eyes turn blue and Abilities turn red. Hallie then finally says "Thats the spirit!" and her eyes turn red purplish and her abilities are now red. They all look at Krane and a blue light starts to surround the team. Krane immediately becomes confused by all of this and questions this, but Chase says "We're a team! And a team sticks together!!!" "Thats right!" Donald says as he prepares to use the remaining energy of his bionics and his eyes turn blue. He gives some energy to Douglas and his eyes turn blue too. Chase dashes to Krane and hits him with his bionic staff, Leo shoots fireballs at him, Adam blastwaves him into the air followed by Bree leaping up and kicking him to the floor, Elena kicks Krane hard and emits red energy as he kicked him. Then Mark punches him with fire, also emitting red energy and Donald shoots him with his green laser energy. Hallie grabs him by the throat and electrocutes him, then she throws him at Zax and he also electrocutes him, he then throws him at Aubree and says "Dont mess with my team and my FAMILY!" and she kicks him so hard that he goes flying and she shoots a force field ball. Tex picks him off the floor and brings him to Marcus. Tex and Marcus nod at each other and Tex rides on one of her rocks in the air and kicks Krane to the fiery pot. Marcus superspeeds to it and uses molecular kenesis and says "Now..your reign of terror is over" and shocks him and sends him flying into the pot and it explodes and Victor Krane is shot out of the pot. With the millions of scratches on his faces he says "No! I will defeat all of you!!!!" The blue light from before comes around the team again and Leo says "No, we'll defeat you" and they all scream and they shoot a rainbow colored beam at Krane and causes his bionics to overload and explode and he collapses. With his final breath he calls reinforcements again and the team is swarmed by soldiers. The ground starts to shake and one of the lab walls burst open. A giant robot is seen. Hallie looks closely at it and says "Wait..is that? No way". Donald in confusion says "Perry!?" Principal Perry is seen inside the robot with Tasha and Owen on the shoulders of the robot. Krane yells out "WHAT!? and Perry shoots the ceiling causing it to crash down on Krane. The soldiers try using their bionics but the robot is indestructable and Tasha and Owen press a button on the robot causing it to shoot a bionic wave disintigrating all the soldiers. The place starts exploding and Aubree grabs S-1 and she and the team get inside the robot and retreat. The robot flies away and the whole lab explodes with Victor inside. The robot lands in front of the house and the team, Perry, Tasha and Owen go to the lab. Chase and everyone else cheer that they defeated Victor Krane and his army. Owen is still confused by this, but Bree explains everything to Owen about the lab and their bionics and Owen gets happy that he met people with powers. Aubree then asks "What are we going to do with S-1?" Donald then says "Interrogate her and see what she knows. Her info may be useful in the future." S-1 replies "You really think that im gonna talk. What could you possibly do to make me talk. I'm a highly trained super soldier. I've been trained in interrogations" Donald simply says "Sara, tell her" Sara goes to S-1 and says "Nobody can stand tickling". S-1 replies "Oh..oh no.." Donald then gathers the team and tells them something. He says that since everyone is an expert at their bionics, he doesnt see a reason why not to relocate them to the Davenport Bionic Academy. He asks them if they are ready for the task. Everyone stands side by side together and say "Lets do it". The scene ends with Donald smiling and bringing up the picture of the academy and then turning on the hydraloop and everyone picks up their stuff and smile. Cast Billy Unger as Chase Davenport Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley G. Hannelius as Elena Kyle Massey as Mark Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Zendaya as Sara Davenport Ryan Newman as Hallie King Rahart Adams as Zax Knight Chanel Celeya as Aubree Davenport Recurring Brec Bassinger as Tex Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Ben Stiwell as Owen